Fireflies
by InvalidDN
Summary: Welcome to my twisted mind.
1. Golden Jubilee and the Den

Alright everyone, I'm gonna lay it all on the line. This is my story, mine, not yours so I don't give a fucking crap what you have to say about any of it so no flaming. I'm Golden Jubilee and this story will free your mind if you can handle it. So anyway, let's get started with the actual articulation of this epic.

It was a typical day in Beach City I woke up at 7:00 AM and did 100 push ups as usual, certain things are necessary if you want to stay as an alpha. I brushed my teeth and went over to Godless' house, that's what Garnet goes by now, since she embraced atheism, and knocked on the door.

"Knock, knock," I exclaimed, "rasping at your door."

Godless answered the door, as expected, "Nevermore,"

"Let's go over to the den," I said to Godless.

"Wait," Godless said, raising a hand for pause, "There's a fucking feminist behind you."

"Let's piss that bitch off," I said, and we began our """""""heteronormative"""""" gag.

"Oh baby, you make me feel like the stupid bitch I know I'm supposed to be, put me in the kitched," she said to me.

"Are you talking back to me, bitch?" I said back, mock slapping her in the mouth.

"No daddy," she said back, mock crying.

Godless smiled, breaking character, it had worked. The feminist was infuriated.

"Who was it anyway," I asked.

"Just that cunt fuckwit Connie," Godless said.

"Oh that's the greatest," I gufawed. Godless smacked me back for serious.

"That's what you get," she smiled and we went to the den.

* * *

The den. Well, it's called Beach Citywalk Fries, but we just call it the den, any of us worth talking to that is. We have a real community, the atheists in this town. I sat down with garnet in a dark corner, purple accents shining on our wooden table. Godless and I scream class in this place, my leather jacket says I'm the alpha, I'm the one you don't want to mess with. And Godless' get-up is no joke, A jean-jacket with metal streamers hanging from it, a throwback to times when class was recognized, not like today's rabble. She wears a skirt made of pocket watches, each with a different majestic beast portrayed on the lid. Man she is some kind of woman.

I order fries for the both of us, it's a power move, but also the place only serves fries. "I'll have the fries, and she'll have the fries," I say.

Godless blushes.

"And put on something worth listening to, this nikki minaj shit-show is making me sick mate." Garnet and I say simultaneously.

Peedee takes that as the usual request for Fireflies by owl city orchestra, "I'll get you the good stuff sirs- maam, I'm sorry."

Godless shakes her head at him as he Beach Citywalks away.

"I don't know what to make of that little shit," I say to Godless.  
"His brother's cool though," Godless responds.

"Yeah," I forfeit, "he's pretty cool honestly."

We play a quick game of N+ to pass the time. We're the hipsters with the biggest creds. Godless beats me which is fucking bullshit because she started on the closest side. I gave up the fedora for the day. Only one white person in any group should wear a fedora, it's just too much swag for white people to pull off in a group.

Ronaldo comes back with fries, "Sorry about my brother, he seems shook up," he says.

"We're just a couple 'a shaker uppers," I say.

Ronaldo laughs, "but seriously, I will fuck you up if you step out of line."

"Got it Ronaldo," I chuckle.

I bite into some fries. Nature-and-science-damned fucking divine. I love this shit.

-End


	2. Pearly Gates

My phone rang early in morning, signaling to me that I had a phone call. "Golden Jubilee, you've got a phone call from "The Fly Bitch Amethyst"." I sighed because she's so hot but Godless was still in bed, so I did the gentlemanly thing and moved to the bathroom to take the call.

"Sup, hoe?" I breathed into the receiver all haughty-like, because I'm hot when I do everything, even the old reverse booty call.  
"Oh my, I'm pretty darn nervous, sir," she hooted, her cute nerd voice wavering in a way that was just great.  
I shook my head, and heard her gasp, but I pressed my fingertips to the phone and shushed her worries in one mighty swoop. "No, no, I'm not mad, sweetie. It's just that you're too fucking cute for words."

She blushed.

"Now what is it you wanted to say?" I preened.

"Well, uh, b-abe," she blushed "There's an owl city Concert at the Den, and I was hoping you'd go."

"Uh-huh." I extrapolated.

"With me." She sauteed.

Now it would be my turn to blush, if I was a pussy. Instead I just said "Rad, Amethyst."and hung that shit up. A few minutes later I had my purple sequin coat over my alpha's shoulders and was out my door before Amethyst even knew what hit her. Or Godless. Except she knew what had hit her. Golden Jubilee, that's what.

My hot rod pulled up to the Den, where sweet tunes were already drifting out, words about life and love and alligators filling my ears and heart with feelings like hope, something I had no need for because I already had everything I wanted but was pretty fucking rad all the same.

In front of the Den was Amethyst, who like a good woman waited for me before going in. Her pale skin and her beautiful long nose was perfectly accented by her scarlet red dress that tapered off into phoenix feathers, which I assumed she'd skinned from the actual phoenix that I had presented to her for Christmas.

We looped arms without a word, and wordlessly danced a perfectly geometric fusion dance right there in the den.

"I love you." Pearl Jubilee said to me

"I love us, too." I said.

Then Amethyst and I went to the ladies room, class act that I am, and made out passionately with the comforting rifts of Fireflies making the moment into an endless, romantic stare. It was amazing, wonderful, beautiful, precise, and smashing.

-End


	3. Godless Greatness

Alright so at this point in my tumultuous tale I'm Pearl Jubilee, so don't judge me for the weird decisions I'm about to make. Alright, good. Thanks.

Once we're done proclaiming our love to each other, we start to mesh more into one personality, and oh my nature does it feel good. We feel like an animal, but an elegant one, like a deer. Amethyst is so open to me, and I'm so open to her, it's like a fucking magical ride. You need to try fusion some time bruv. Our minds meld, it's hard to keep talking about this without going back to the raw ecstasy of the experience, but we start to form a new gem, someone we both know, but neither are, you know?

We take a quick piss in the bathroom, my idea probably, gems don't need to piss, but using the women's room is a luxury, you know? We sit down all dainty, obviously amethyst's influence, and pee. I want to say more but the memory is embarrassed, does that make sense?

So we leave the bathroom, we see Godless she seems mad. We feel a rumbling of confusion before reclaiming ourselves, Pearl Jubilee, we're perfect!

Anyway, Godless is all, "Like I care."

We're all, "Good, there's nothing to care about," another rumble.

Amethyst starts to take over I think, "Godless, you're pathetic, you need to bring other people into your swingers orgy because you two aren't enough for each other. We're enough for eachother."

"Yes," I say. We say. Someone says.

Godless looks a little stricken, she remains silent for a bit. We see a disruption in her form, "It's not about not being enough," Godless gets out.

Now we understand suddenly, This stuff is so weird, it feels like a dream sometimes. By the time we know it, we're dancing. Lost, it's like time shifted.

* * *

The Concert. Where we already were I guess. We're grinding, all of us. The rubbing means nothing, but It shows everyone else how much we don't give a shit about their feminist bullshit.

We say to Godless, "Let's go somewhere quiet, you know?"

She touches our neck, her hand starts to fade into us, "Yes."

We walk fingering each other. It's quite the experience, anywhere we touch each other our hands can just meld, love each other. We end up at Garnets house again.

* * *

We're beyond caring about privacy at this point, we're a finger fusing finger orgy. It's a damn good thing we're out of site because they'd be writing new biology books about this shit. It's so hard not to be just pulling each other close, but we all know it would be instant fusion.

Garnet touches our infallible brain. We see the shimmer in her eye as she understands us. She sits down immediately and we know the game has started.

As Pearl Jubilee, we walk out of the room. We're like the end of a string. The connection between Godless and us can't be stopped now without us giving up on it, which we're incapable of. So each step away is extreme ecstasy, and the temptation to turn around feels like... well it feels incredible.

We're a few hundred feet away when we're thrust back, pulled into Godless. How can you describe the point when you feel so good it doesn't feel good anymore, that's what we're feeling. Oneness. 5 Gems, 1 mind, perfect satisfaction. Nothing to care about, but everything under control.

We see Ruby crying, fucking future vision.


	4. Black Out

When I woke up we were still us, lying with our metaphysical limbs sprawled out in Godless's bed, with somebody who was either me or her or them or us still feeling the effects of our epic morgy. We got up and kicked the covers off of us, because we were so fucking hot.

Suddenly, we realized that I hadn't named ourself yet. I, Golden Jubilee, felt my astounding consciousness separate from myself, the unnamed fusion, as the ladies gave me the room to think of a title worthy of our new existence. In mere moments I had rejoined Black Pearl Jubilee, newly born. We were pleased.

Looking out the window that had shattered when Pearl Jubilee had crossed hundreds of feet in mere moments to become us, her ultimate destiny, the beautiful majesty of nature seemed even more perfect somehow. We were truly, finally at peace. At least, that's what it seemed.

A violent stirring erupted from our midsection, and then I was me and they were them, the fusion ending as quickly as it had started. My catlike eyes scanned the room and noticed that Ruby and Sapphire had unfused.

"Ruby, you fat fuck, what the hell was that shit all about?" I cursed. "We were fucking poetry, man."

"Lame, hetero-normative poetry." He sneered. "You won't fuse with me. You'll never fuse with me."

"Loser." I said. Amethyst and Sapphire laughed and Ruby fumed.

"Sapphire, we're fusing. We have to further the cause of women everywhere, not waste time dealing with this misogynist pussy."

"He's actually much more of a gentleman than you, but okay." Sapphire said sadly as she floated gracefully to his stupid ass.

Their fusion dance consisted of Sapphire cautiously stepping around Ruby's awkward planking until after about five solid minutes Godless appeared, her lovely cloth of clocks showing the same time it was when we had become a purpose. It brought a tear to my eyes.

"Oh, no, darling, don't cry," Amethyst said, reminding me she was there. "We can all just fuse again, right?"

"Amethyst, shut the fuck up. We'll never have that magic again and you know it."I was lost in a sea of anguish. I felt like the whole world felt when I objectively disproved God. My eyes trailed to the window, and in split second my atheism powered brain made a choice that changed everything.

Before Godless could even see the future, I leapt like a swan from the second story window, twirling and looping like the beautiful double helix structures that made up all life in the universe. My last thought before impact was how much colder the world would be without me. Then it went black.


	5. Keystone Den: Aftermath

My condolences to the Fryman family.

* * *

I wanted to share something with people to make the world a better place. I thought I was helping. First I want to tell all the fans of my story that YOU PEOPLE ARE IDIOTS. Just because I include the name of an actual place in my story doesn't mean you all have to act like ignorant children and spam the place with reviews. I'm talking about Beach Citywalk Fries, The Den. You idiots have been posting non-stop to their reviews on google and it's hurting their business, and resulted in things your pathetic minds couldn't come up with let alone stomach. So I'm going to have to tell part of the story out of order, because there is something happening RIGHT NOW that you fuckwits are causing.

I woke up in the morning 7:00 AM 100 push ups, some things never change. And I went to Godless' house.

"Knock knock," I say to the door. I hear things being kicked around inside. Godless is wearing... fuck... spoilers... she comes to the door.

"Who's there?" she says.

"Orange," I say.

"Oh, come on in orange, I've been waiting for you." God Godless is so sexy.

I open the door to see the stolen merch from the... fuck... okay. She's in the middle of it all at any rate and I say, "So what's happening?"

"Ronaldo wants us to come over to The Den. He's stressed." Godless says.

"What about?" I say, genuinely concerned about Ronaldo, because I care deeply about him.

"He didn't say," Godless answers, probably not caring quite as much about Ronaldo as I do.

"Well, we better go," I say.

"Do we have to? I want to stay home and have sex." I was right, she is heartless compared to me, the epitome of empathy.

We leave, the walk to The Den seems to take a long time despite being only a 5 minute walk. The air feels still. The sidewalk seems cool. Godless puts her hand on me, but my extreme empathy prevents me from desiring her sensual touch. I inform her of such, "Godless, my extreme empathy prevents me from desiring your sensual touch," I say.

Godless understands, "This is how I get when I know my friends are stressed, I distract myself," she says.

I whisper to her, "would you like to try showing your emotions through empathy?"

She responds at full volume, "I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR EMPATHY," fucking memer.

* * *

We conduct the remainder of our walk in silence. As we approach The Den we see Connie of all people leaving The Den. Tears stream down Connies face, she notices us and runs away from the building quickly. Confused, Godless and I enter The Den.

Ronaldo sees us come in and takes off his apron as he rounds the service counter and approaches us. He seems very normal in his countenance. Ronaldo while walking towards us spoke, "I'm so glad you guys are here, everything's a mess, people are leaving WEIRD reviews because of your book."

"What?!" I say. I'm shocked, my work has been so well received by everyone in town, they were thinking of making a statue in dedication to me. It would be me riding my mighty steed "logic" wearing my Owl City shirt with the upside down cross for the "t". "What are they saying?"

Ronaldo pulls out his tablet. "Let me show you on my WEIRD tiny handheld computer," he says. He pulls up google maps and goes to Beach Citywalk Fries and begins to dictate some reviews.

"I went to THE DEN with my friend and we danced to Owl City. I expected to have a good time but then this bitch showed up and wanted to swing. Disgusting. Do not go to The Den. One Star."

"What!?" I interject. "They think Godless is a bitch!?"

"Seriously," Godless adds.

"That's not all," Ronaldo stresses. The next one doesn't even try to sound like a real review. "I would go here but I feel bad because The Den killed Golden Jubilee. One Star."

"Killed?" I interject, "What the fuck kind of feminist brainless hogwash is that? Do they think a dead guy wrote one of the greatest books of all time? How could a dead guy write a book?"

"There are 2500 more reviews," Ronaldo said, shuddering.

"Well, they're negative, but maybe the attention is helping business?" I said optimistically.

"No," Ronaldo said, "Look at this place, no one is here, it's 8:00 AM, this place is usually packed at 8:00 AM."

"You're right," I feel completely awful, sick even.

"Peedee's taking it the worst, the instability of it all is tearing him up. He just dumped Connie." Ronaldo said.

"He was dating that-" I start to say, but then realize the gravity of the situation. "Oh my science, should I talk to him?"

"Yeah, it might help" Ronaldo says, pointing to the door to the broom closet where peedee has been taking refuge from the empty den.

* * *

I approach the broom closet. "Peedee, I'll figure something out," I say as I put my hand on the doorknob. I open the door to see Peedee hanging from his belt.

So next time you fucking idiots better think. Use logic and reason before doing anything. Who do you want to kill next you fucking monsters? I don't know if I'll write another chapter. Maybe I'll just chronicle the rest of the story to share privately with the Beach City residents.


End file.
